


Sleepless Nights

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: With Weiss so afraid of her hypersexual nightmares, how is she supposed to cope? By having actual sex with her partner, of course!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Sleepless Nights

In the darkness of the new moon at twilight, Weiss found herself turning restlessly in bed. She held Ruby close, as much for affection and warmth against the winter evening as she did to anchor herself to the world of the waking. Ruby, being used to such restlessness by now, seemed completely at ease despite being moved about so often by her partner.

In what seemed like an eternity of anxious squirming, Weiss finally whispered into the darkness. “Ruby? Are you awake?”

“Mmm,” Ruby hummed. “I’m awake.”

Weiss held the girl tighter still in her arms, settling in place for the time being.

“I’m afraid of going to sleep,” she said.

“Then I’ll stay awake with you.” Ruby nuzzled her cheek into Weiss’s collar as she hummed the words.

“Don’t be silly,” Weiss said. “You have classes in the morning.”

Ruby pulled back from Weiss’s embrace just enough to look her in the eye, her own silver orbs glowing as if lit from within. “But I don’t want you to be alone tonight.”

“I’m never alone when I have you by my side.”

“You’re alone when you dream, Weiss. I can’t protect you there.”

Weiss stiffened for a moment. It was true—as much as Ruby made her feel safe and loved, there was nothing she could do to stop the nightmares.

“I guess that’s why I’m afraid,” Weiss relented.

“Do you need to get out of bed?” Ruby asked. “Do you need to write?”

Weiss hesitated. “I’m… uncertain. I’m too tired to move but too nervous to keep still.”

“May I kiss you?”

Another moment’s hesitation.

“You may.” There was caution in the way Weiss granted her permission.

Ruby rolled Weiss over so she lay atop her partner, staring deep into Weiss’s haunted blue with her own mercurial glow.

“How do your eyes do that?” Weiss asked, always struck breathless by her partner’s beauty beneath the starlight.

Ruby shook with gentle laughter, brought her lips to Weiss’s own with deliberate slowness; she savored the sensations of their breaths mingling, of the softness of Weiss’s lips and the velvet of her tongue. She could feel the tension in Weiss’s body melt away as Ruby poured her soul into the kiss, holding herself above Weiss enough to keep her weight off the girl, but only just so. The heat shifting between them was like a furnace, and Weiss craved to burn as much as kindling craves the spark.

The heat between their bodies wasn’t the only thing stirring within Weiss either. With a sudden surge of energy, she wrestled Ruby for dominance in their intimate embrace, kissing her with vigor and urgency. She moaned as Ruby raise a knee between her legs, pressing hard against the heat pooling between her thighs.

Even though Weiss was terrified of nightmares featuring much the same touches she shared with Ruby, it was Ruby whom she shared them with now.

The thoughts of nightmares passed through Weiss’s mind for only an instant before she started rocking her hips against Ruby’s knee—the first time she had ever displayed such a vulgar and immediate need for sex. There was no room in Weiss’s mind to be terrified now. This was Ruby. Her partner. Her love. This was the woman Weiss intended to marry.

There would be time for fear later. At this exact moment, Weiss needed her partner urgently. Ruby had her complete and total trust. And, more than that, Ruby had her _ attention._

With a gasp and another sudden reversal, Ruby managed to wrestle her way atop a rather needy Weiss. She hooked her thumbs beneath Weiss’s nightgown and started pulling up. She paused at Weiss’s hips to look her partner in the eye. “You’re okay with this?”

Weiss glared at her partner. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Ruby blinked at the urgency in her partner’s voice. With an eager grin, she continued to work Weiss’s nightgown further up her body. She got as far exposing Weiss’s navel before turning her attentions southward, kissing at every inch of exposed skin and hooking her thumbs next through Weiss’s panties.

Every touch both thrilled and frustrated Weiss. She was so incredibly relieved when Ruby gave up removing her nightgown in its entirety in favor of granting her a more immediate satisfaction. There were certainly nights for slow lovemaking and tenderness, but this was not one of them.

Once Ruby had gotten Weiss’s underwear out of the way, bearing in mind her partner’s reluctance to be penetrated, Ruby spread apart the girl’s legs and set her lips against Weiss’s womanhood.

Weiss let out a strangled cry at the first contact—a common occurrence for her through all of her hesitations and self-repression. As Ruby worked her tongue up and down Weiss’s labia, taking special care in flicking at her clitoral hood, Weiss found her voice freeing itself steadily.

The uninhibited cries of a Weiss in the throes of pleasure were music to Ruby’s ears. It was always difficult to get Weiss into a state of eager comfort to engage in sexual activity, so it was quite the pleasant surprise that Weiss was the one to initiate this time. Ruby smiled to herself at the thought while she teased featherlight touches with her fingers along Weiss’s inner thighs.

And Weiss’s moans resonated beautifully in their large, open bedroom. As much as Ruby used to hate the feeling of living in luxury – of being the recipient of such lavish displays of wealth – she quickly grew to love her shared home with Weiss chiefly for its _ acoustics _during their nights of passion.

Alabaster hair splayed wildly across the bed as Weiss writhed beneath Ruby’s attentions. She dug her fingernails into Ruby’s scalp, half-pressing in need of further stimulation, half-pulling away for fear of being overwhelmed.

Sensing Weiss’s hints of distress, Ruby took one of Weiss’s hands from her hair and squeezed it reassuringly. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

She took only enough time to say the words before plying her tongue once again against the pit of her partner’s thighs. She was hoping she knew what Weiss’s response would be, but she issued her command just to make sure.

“Don’t you _ dare _ stop,” Weiss demanded, her voice hitching halfway through as Ruby worked her tongue across a particularly sensitive spot.

Upon hearing the words, Ruby was at once put at ease. She redoubled her efforts to pleasure her partner who so desperately needed release. Weiss was often high-strung even at the best of times, and Ruby had little doubt her reluctance in bed was partly to blame.

With every cry of pleasure Weiss released, Ruby felt surer and surer that she was coming closer to orgasm. Somehow during all this time, Ruby hadn’t touched herself once. Upon realizing her folly, she quickly reached a hand to pull down her bottoms and set her fingers to work upon her own neglected needs.

It was difficult for Ruby to pleasure Weiss how she would deem to be satisfactory—knowing Weiss’s particular preferences in how to be touched, Ruby made sure never to pry too deeply with her tongue. But in how many ways could Ruby touch the girl without probing _ deeper? _ It suddenly occurred to Ruby as she slid her fingers in and out of her own vagina that she owed it to her partner to do some less-than-academic research.

Still, she continued her ministrations, loving the taste of her partner as she became wetter and wetter against her tongue. In a moment of inspiration, Ruby pinched Weiss’ clitoral hood between her lips and tugged, earning an immediate and unambiguously favorable response from her girlfriend. With the flesh of her hood now stretched and her clitoris plain to see, Ruby flicked her tongue across it, earning an even louder cry of ecstasy. Ruby tried one last, experimental touch as she sucked at Weiss’s clit the same way she would one of her nipples.

Weiss’s orgasm was immediate and _ unbearably _ powerful. Her back arched, her muscles clenched, and she gushed so much from her wet folds that Ruby knew they would have to change the sheets even before settling back to sleep. Ruby did her best to bring herself to orgasm with the sounds of Weiss’s desperate release, running the fingers of her free hand over Weiss’s labia to prolong her partner’s pleasure.

When at last the lyrical cries had subsided, Weiss relaxed against the mattress. Ruby climbed up to level herself with her partner and plopped down tiredly.

“We’re going to need to clean up,” Ruby laughed.

Weiss’s face went scarlet upon hearing the words. “Was it that bad?”

Ruby laughed even harder. “Weiss, I think there’s a _ puddle._”

“You're joking. There's no way I—Eep!” Whatever Weiss was going to say next, her words were cut off by an embarrassing squeak as she felt for herself the warm liquid quickly soaking through the sheets. She was on her feet in an instant, dripping all the while.

Ruby was nearly cackling now for all the mess her partner was making. “Weiss, I’ve never seen you so wet!”

“Shut up and help me clean this, you dolt!”

Ruby hurried to Weiss’s side and kissed her partner on the lips. “Go take a shower, love. And be slow about it. I’ll want to join you when I’m done. Let me take care of this.”

Weiss made as if to protest, but Ruby would be having none of it. “Go.”

Weiss grumbled but ultimately relented. Despite the sudden panic and embarrassment, she was still glowing with the aftereffects of her release and honestly wondered whether she wanted to chance Ruby catching her playing with herself when her partner was done with the bed.

With pleasure coursing through her veins and sleep so very far from her mind, Weiss decided that, yes, she would very much like that to happen.

Ruby may have had classes in the morning, but Weiss knew she wouldn’t mind.


End file.
